SHOEY'S WEDDING
by cmmtlj
Summary: The two love birds Shane Dawson and (hopefully) Joey Dawson


When i had returned home, i saw my boyfriend, Joey. He was laying on the couch in a sexy and seductive way. I walked over to him and said, "What are you doing here baby? You should be home!" He sat up and replied, "But, how can i stand away from your gorgeous face for a WHOLE night, Shane? Your lips, so soft. Your eyes, so beautiful. And your voice..." he let out a quiet moan. "It turns me on." As i sat down next to him on the couch, he put his hand on my leg and stared into my eyes as i stared into his. He slowly moved his hand closer and closer to my crotch. I quickly stopped him right before he got to my metal zipper.

"Joey, wait." i whispered staring at his pale, warm hand. "I think we should slow things down." Joey then took his glare off of my crotch and whispered, "But, i love you to your core and you know that! Please, gimme some love." I let out a soft giggle. Joey, with slight hesitation, put his lips on mine. I closed my eyes as he did also. I began to press him on the couch, our kiss still locked. I then pulled away from his lips and kissed his neck. He let out a load moan. "How much do you love me, babe? Tell me! Yell it out, let EVERYONE in the NEIGHBORHOOD hear!" He let out another orgasm like moan and screamed, "Oh! I love you so SO much!" I moved my head down, kissed his chest, then his stomach and when i got to his jeans, i slowly unzipped his pants. I realized a huge erection popping up in his boxers. "Ooh, someone turned on?" I seductively said staring into his GORGEOUS blue eyes. He nodded his head and giggled, grabbing the pillow's worn corner. I slowly pulled them down and shoved his shift into my mouth. Joey moaned and moaned as i sucked harder and harder. Then, he came in my mouth. He screamed a huge moan and bit the pillow he lay on. He then came into my mouth, and a little bit squeezed out the corners of my mouth. "Kiss me, Shane. Let me again taste my own cum!" I stopped sucking on it and kissed him on his soft, moist lips. As we kissed, i wrapped my hand around his shift and began to rub it up and down, up and down. "My turn..." Joey whispered, unzipping my pants. I plopped onto my back, and watched him pull down my pants. He stared at my crotch, satisfied and surprised and said, "No underwear? Brave, brave!" He slowly began to suck harder than i did on his. i let out a high pitched moan. Only a few seconds after he began sucking, i let out a VERY loud moan and came in his mouth. He lifted his lips off of my shift, kissed me, and flopped on the floor. We stared into each others eyes and i said to Joey, "That was amazing!" He kissed me and quickly pulled away when he heard the sound of the door opening. We both looked over to see a pissed Lisa. "I fucking knew this shit would happen again! I knew your were fucking gay as SHIT! We're fucking THROUGH you gay cock sucker! BABY DICK!" She screamed, before dashing out of the door. "Fine, you fucking bitch! You were a whore anyway! AND ITS NOT A FUCKING BABY DICK, FLAT CHEST!" Joey placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Calm down. It's okay." He pecked my lips with his. He began to gather his things. His pants, shoes and shirt. "I'm going to go home now. Bye." We shared one last kiss, but another peck. Before he pulled away, I kissed him a few seconds longer and then let him go, watching him walk out. "I love you!" I yelled. He smiled a cute smirk and replied, "I love you too, Shane." he stood there, then walked out. I put my head on the pillow and flopped back onto my back and just stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and flashed back at the memories. His lips, touching mine, his eyes glaring into mine. Oh god... I love him too much to be true. I remembered him walking into the room then quickly storming out from the fight. I opened my eyes and realized, we're meant to be. We're always talking at the same time, always kissing in YouTube videos, and always talking and meeting up with each other. I jumped off the couch and ran outside faster than ever. "Joey! Wait!" I screamed running over to him. "Marry me." "What?!" Joey yelled, confused and shocked. "Just marry me! Lisa is gone now, so we can be together forever, but we can be together longer if we're married. And plus, it's legal now, so we CAN do it!" I said. He stood there for a moment, then began to smile. "Y-yes! Yes! Of course!" I smiled a huge smile and we hugged. We rushed inside, holding hands.

THE END!

So, i hope you enjoyed this Shane! It was written by me, and i am 11 years old. I watch you ALL the time! I have seen ALL your music videos! My fave is Superluv and Maybe This Christmas. I Superluv u Shane!


End file.
